A thin Line Between Love and Hate!
by marketta124
Summary: This is a drama that will keep you at the edge of your chair in each chapter you read!
1. Best Friends for Life!

**Hey everyone this is my first Hannah Montana fanic,called a thin line between love and hate,this story is a drama that will put you on the edge of you seat that has a lil twist that you'll soon find out about later on in the story.Well hope you all enjoy my fanfic.**

Intro-It was ordinary day in Malibu and things were going great with the three friends Miley,Lily,and Oliver every thing was always great between them. Miley had broke up with that self absorbed Jake Ryan and as now going out with Oliver every thing was going great till this one day.

Oliver Miley and Lily were sitting next to each other in lunch like always eating the Monday surpise which no one eats.

_Everyones pov_

This is so discusting said Miley and I know i did not just see my lunch move.

I know said Lily could this Monday be any worse my hairs a mess my shirt is stained from this mornings breakast and christmas dance is friday and I have no date.

_Miley's pov_

Its not that bad ms.drama qeen besides I cant wait for the christmas dance

Easy for you to say said lily you have a date.(Oliver)

_Everyons pov_

Well who is it Oliver said in a teasing voice and Miley turned and smiled at him sweetley.

Well we better hurry and choke down this food before the bell rings said Lily and they all ate and went to class.

Finally the bell had rung and it was time to leave school as they all three walked home miley was thinking on what to wair to the dance friday while lily was kicking a can down the side walk.

_Miley's pov_

Oliver had just walked up his drive way and kissed miley goodbye and lily was already home anxious to get that stain out her best shirt.

dad i'm home miley yelled

Hey bud said her dad you have a concert in three hours so get ready to leave.

_Miley's pov_

Dad can Oliver and Lily come _"yea said her dad but call them ahead of time and tell them to get ready"_ ok said Miley.

Miley picked up the phone and called Lily and 3wayed oliver and they said they were able to come and they would be waiting for her.

Miley got in the limo and went to pick up Oliver first and when they got to lily's house she was no where in site they searched high and low for her and then oliver said _"hold on do you here that"_Miley listened as hard as possible then she heard a faint voice say _"help helpp"_ they new it was lily immediatley and started to folow her voice.

_Everyones pov_

Her voice was calm but it sounded like she was in so much pain. finally Oliver screamed for Miley to come hear.

_Mileys pov_

Miley knew that she was going to be late for her concert but that was the last thing she could think about.

When miley saw lily she burst into tears when she saw what had happened to her best friend lily!!!

**There you have it the first chapter to my fanfic about Hannah Montana,i hope everyone liked it,i might update some more later and you'll find out what happened to lily if i get lots of reviews,anyways hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	2. Accidents Happen!

**Thanks for everyone that read the first chapter of my fanfic,i hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the first one.well here it goes oOo and please leave reviews**

_Miley and Olivers pov_

Miley got in the limo and went to pick up Oliver first and when they got to lily's house she was no where in site they searched high and low for her and then oliver said _"hold on do you here that"_Miley listened as hard as possible then she heard a faint voice say _"help helpp"_ they new it was lily immediatley and started to folow her voice.

_Everyones pov_

Her voice was calm but it sounded like she was in so much pain. finally Oliver screamed for Miley to come hear.

_Everyons pov_

Miley knew that she was going to be late for her concert but that was the last thing she could think about.

When miley saw lily she burst into tears when she saw what had happened to her best friend lily!!!

Lily had ben attacked by a dog she looked so horrible her legs scared up her arms full of blood and her face it was just so bad Lily said"_Miley Oliver please get a ambulance im hurting so bad even when tears run down my ace i feel a shock pain."_

Miley just stood in shock yelling and screaming while Oliver went to go call a ambulance for lily.

_Mileys dad pov_

Omg lily what happened said mileys dad in a worried and concerned vioce and lily began to tell her story.

_Lilys pov_

_"well i as just getting off the phone with miley and i had got dressed and ready to go miley had told me to be ready and she sounded like she as in a rush so i came out early and i waited about ten minutes and i thought i heard the limo coming so i started to run to the curb and my foot twisted and then out o no where i heard a dog comeing i could not do anything to protect myshelf because of my twisted ankle so i finally tried my hardest to fight him and i guess he just gave up and left._

_Mileys pov_

Two hours later at the hospital while lileys parents was in her room comforting her Miley told oliver something she had said_"there is something going on i just dont think that is the real story i mean why would a dog just give up to a girl with a sprung ankle? why oliver she asked why and why liley huh**:("**_

_Everyones pov_

_"miley just calm down said oliver"_

_"No No No i cant and i want my best friend is in the hospital and she's keeping a secret from me that can possibly put her in danger you know what oliver i just want to go home" _miley said with a water fall of tears running down her face _"home is were i want to be"._

Later that night when her dad droped Oliver off miley kissed him good night and went home to lay down.

Her dad came up knowing that nothing he said would cheer her up but he tried NEWays he said "_bud everything is going to be alright lily is in the hospital and her parents are with her."_

_Mileys pov_

_"dad thats the point lily jackson you and oliver is all i have and i know she is not telling me the right story. im so glad she is alright but im mad because i know she is lieing and i dont want her to be in the hospital again."_

_Mileys dad pov_

_"how do you know this miley how do you know its true"._

_Mileys pov_

"_do you want to know why dad do ya" _miley screamed_"because she told me the other day that a couple of guys around 17 kelp messing with her and her said to leave her alone and smacked one with her skate board and they said oOo you have it comein lil gurl youll get yours"_

"_dad_" miley said _"i dont know what to think should i be happy or sad greatful or mad but you know what i am thankul to have a family like this good night dad said miley"._

_Mileys dad pov_

_"good night bud and sweet dreams"_

_Everyones pov_

the next day oliver and miley went to go see lily at the hospital.

on the way ther oliver started to talk to miley saying "_miley i know your sad i am to but dont beet yourshelf up or it its not your fault you did not make that happen it wasent you"_ he said and kissed her on the cheek.

_Mileys pov_

_"I know but i just cant get over it and ..._

_"and what" Oliver said._

_"nothing said miley sofley nothing"_

_  
_When they got to the hospital they went to go see lily and the docter said she was in surgery"_surgery miley and oliver yelled at the same time"_ yes said the docter it seems some one seemed to have hit her in the head fracturing her skull and leaving a slight crack said the docter.

_"Do you see oliver do you miley yelled that wasent the right story it couldent of been now do you see do you"?_

_"no yelled oliver"_

Miley started to explain_"she told me the other day that a couple of guys around 17 kelp messing with her and her said to leave her alone and smacked one with her skate board and they said oOo you have it comein lil gurl youll get yours"_she told me that the day before the accident and now look she might not even survive miley yelled she hugged oliver and he exscorted her home!

**Well there you go the second chapter to my fanfic,in the next chapter i will tell you Mileys deep and dark thoughts on what might happen to lily and hat ill happen to lily,and there will be some other stuff in there to well,hope you enjoyed this chapter,and if you did go leave me some reviews.**


End file.
